A New Life
by ob-ll426
Summary: Anne is abused by her father, and finally decides to leave. She is found after having a hard fall, and gets to start over on life. I suck at Summary's ;
1. Chapter 1

Bright, silver-blue moonlight fell upon my face one late fall night. All was calm tonight, for once, no loud stomping of royal navy boots outside, no yelling, no caribbean storms, all quiet. I was used to loud yelling and cursing all the time, this quiet is a special treat. It was the middle of the night, probably about 3 a.m. or something. My father would be so mad if he knew I was up now, but hey, he is asleep, so who cares...Or so I thought...

I heard heavy footsteps coming torwards my door...It was father, I knew it was before he got to the door. I quickly closed mye eyes, and tryed my best to looked asleep. The door creaked loudly as my father slowly walked over to my bed, to see if I was asleep. I had thought that he beleived I was asleep, but I was wrong. I felt a cold,hard hand slap my cheek.

"How dare you try to trick me little Miss Anne..." He whispered in my ear, as I tryed to cower away. Let's just say, I'm Anne Marie Matthews, I'm 14 years old, I live in Port Royal, with my father. My mother had left and deserted me and my father when I was only about 3, I only remember my mother a little, just her face, and her laugh, her laugh was...unexplainable...One of the only things I remember about her. Well, when she left, my father just got more, and more aggressive torwards me. Now he drank, he drank alot, either he was asleep, drunk, eating, or beating me most of the time. I've about had enough, I'm about to leave forever...but, if I do, my father will probably not know what to do to survive, and I wouldn't be able to live knowing he was helpless, no matter how much he beats me.

After he slapped me a few times, he left the room yelling "Now get to sleep, and no more trying to trick me!" I sat up in my bed, pulled my knee's up to my chin, and buried my face in my hands, not crying though, I've about gotten used to him beating me, but I was busy thinking. I was thinking if I should finally leave, and if I did, where I would go. I could go to my old friends house...who was moving and was pretty much abandoning me..Or I could sneak onto some Navy ship...or maybe even a pirate ship! Being a pirate would be a dream come true for me...It would be so adventurous and be such a free life. One other choice, probably the best...would be to go to The governer's mansion, I know his daughter, Elizabeth Swann a little. Whenever I went outside to help my father with chores, she would usually say 'Hi' or wave. I decided to go to the governer's mansion. But...it was only 3:45 a.m in the morning...

At the moment I really didn't care how late it was, I wanted, and needed out of this life. I packed a case with all my clothes, which was about a weeks worth of clothing. Two dresses, which I hate, I hate dresses, then just some black pants and white shirts. I looked in the mirror, I had a huge red hand mark on my left cheek, and a black eye on the right side. I looked horrible, but, who care? I wrote a small note that said...

_Dear Father,__  
__  
I have decided to leave, as in leave for  
good. I am sick and tired of being beat  
and I just plain hate living here. I am  
going to feel really bad about leaving you,  
but I really need to leave. Don't come  
for me, I will take care of myself well.  
I love you father..._

love,_  
__Anne_

I picked up my case, and put the note on the front door, where I hoped he would find it. I then started walking torwards the governers mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the silent, cobblestone street torwards the governer's mansion, almost in another world so wrapped up in my thoughts. I couldn't beleive I was finally leaving home, but I just hoped my father wouldn't come after me, and I hoped he would be okay living on his own. I about jumped out of my own skin when I heard a loud crunch of leaves nearby. _'Who else would be walking alone at 3 a.m...' _I thought to myself. I saw a dark shadow fall upon where I was about to step, I looked up, frightened, hoping it wasn't my father. When I looked up, I saw my fathers dark, shadowed face glaring down at me. I screamed as loud as I could, and took off running the other way. I hadn't noticed he had a gun, but when I heard gun shots and turned around, I saw he had a gun pointed straight at me, though he seemed to drunk to be able to point it straight at me.

I started running down a smaller cobblestone road, I didn't think he saw me turn down this road though, so I started slowing down a bit. But, I wasn't looking where I was going, so I ended up tripping over something, which I did not notice what it was, and blacked out almost the instant I crashed into the cobblestone road.

The crackling of a fire reached my ears, as I slowly moved my legs a bit. "Your awake..." I heard a voice say. The voice seemed like it belonged to a male, but maybe not an adult male. The light was blinding as I cracked my eyes open a little bit. I opened my eyes a bit wider, and saw that I was in a room, sorta big, that had a fire right in front of where I was laying down. I turned my head to the side a little, and saw a boy, about fourteen or fifteen years old, possibly even sixteen. He had dark brown hair, and gorgeous dark brown eyes. _'I've seen this person before...somewhere...' _I thought to myself. As though a lightbulb had turned on in my head, I remembered seeing him talking to Elizabeth Swan before, and I also remember her saying the name Will. _'Maybe it was another one of her friends name...maybe it's his name...I don't know...' _I thought. "Where am I..." I said quietly, my voice seemed hoarse."Your in my house, I'm William Turner, but call me Will. I found you a laying on the ground a little bit down the street last night. You have a black eye, like you did when I found you, and a few cuts and bruises. But your fine. You were knocked out for a little bit though..." He responded to me, then it all came back to me, my father beat me, I decided to leave, he found out, started chasing me with a gun, then I fell down. I seemed lost in Will's eyes, but I managed to speak, "Uhh...Hello...I'm Anne Matthew's...Nice to meet you, thank you very, very much for finding me and letting me stay here. I am forever grateful...I should get going soon..." I said, looking down a bit, I knew if I stared into his eyes anylonger, I would be beat red, since I blush very easly.

"Nice to meet you Anne, and it's alright, I couldn't just leave you out there...and don't think your going to be leaving soon, you need to rest and get healthy. That was a hard fall...but I doubt that hard fall would have given you a black eye, and you seemed to have been knocked out for a while...do you know how you got that black eye?" He asked me, he seemed very concerned over me,it felt weird to have someone caring about you...but it seemed nice. "Fine...but I don't want to stay to long, I might get in the way. And the black eye...well...I...ran into a wall?" I lied. I didn't wan't William to be anymore worried about me than he is. "Really? I don't think running into a wall would cause that bad of a black eye. Tell the truth Anne, you can tell me, I promise." He said, putting his hand ontop of mine. I blushed madly, it felt as though the room had gotten two-hundred degree's warmer in the room. "But...well...fine..I didn't run into a wall...My father actually gave me this black eye...I really don't like talking about it, but...I guess I will...It all started when my mother left my father and I when I was around 2 or 3, then father became a drunk, and was very aggressive torwards me. He would...beat me...at time" I lied there, since it was more than at times. "But last night, he beat me for being awake late, then, I had finally decided I would leave forever, so I left, but then he found out, and came after me. When he found me, he had a gun, and was shooting at me. Then, I turned down a different road, where I lost him, and there I fell down, and now here I am..." I finished talking, and looked away. I felt bad for teling him all of this, but he wanted to know. I felt a tear glide down my cheek, I quickly whiped it away, so Will wouldn't notice, but the tears kept coming, and wouldn't stop.

I felt William's strong hands pull me into a hug, and I felt him wipe away my tears, it felt weird, and different to be treated this way, but it was better than not being cared for at all."Shhh...it's okay, you made the right decision...Since it seems you have no where to go, you can stay here, it may be a little small, but its okay. Downstairs is a blacksmith shop, where I am going to start working in there as an apprentice, in a few weeks.There is a spare room across the hall where you can stay. Right now we just have to make sure you get well." He whispered, as he kept hugging me. "Thank you so much Mr. Tur- Will, I am so grateful...I will have to repay you somehow...You don't know how much this means to me..." I said quietly. "Just get some more rest, you've had a rough day." He told me, before walking down the stairs.


End file.
